A História de Bellatrix
by queenfire
Summary: Há muito tempo, nasceu uma rapariga na famosa casa dos Black. O seu nome era Bellatrix. Esta é a história que ela sonhou para ela, um amor, uma vida cheia de maldades.
1. O começo

Há muito tempo, nasceu na casa Black uma menina muito pálida e de cabelos pretos

Há muito tempo, nasceu na casa Black uma menina muito pálida e de cabelos pretos. Todos a acharam bonita e com todo o aspecto de uma seguidora das Artes Duvidosas, ou seja, uma Black de verdade.

Os anos foram passando e ela foi crescendo. Tornou-se numa rapariga esbelta, de farta cabeleira aos caracóis, negra; olhos verde-escuros, grandes.

Quando foi para Hogwarts, entrou directamente para Slytherin, o Chapéu Seleccionador nem pestanejou. Arranjou alguns amiguinhos Slytherin e nunca se juntou a alunos de outras casas.

Boa aluna a todas as disciplinas, tirou grandes notas e aprendeu tudo o que tinha de aprender. Era bem comportada, mas algo já dizia que era uma Black de verdade. Os seus olhos eram austeros, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o andar decidido, empertigada, arrogante.

Um dia ouviu uma conversa sobre Voldemort, uma entre tantas outras que sempre tinha ouvido, mas aquela soou-lhe diferente. Talvez por ser mais crescida, talvez porque tinha de ser naquele dia, daquela forma: vestida com um vestido preto, numa festa de Natal, com um copo de sumo de abóbora na mão. O seu coração disparou e lá dentro bateu uma coisa chamada Amor.

Ficou com aquele desejo no seu interior: conhecer Voldemort e torna-se numa das suas seguidoras. Ela tinha de ir até à casa dele! Perguntou à irmã, Narcissa.

− Onde é que fica a casa de Voldemort?

− Ainda és muito nova para isso.

‒ Não interessa.

‒ Mas eu não sei…

‒ O teu namorado sabe, ele é um deles!

‒ És muito nova para seres…

‒ Eu acho que nós as duas estamos na idade certa para essas coisas.

‒ Nós? Eu também?

‒ Sim, nós somos Black, temos de honrar o nosso nome. E o teu namorado vai-te apoiar.

‒ Mas…

‒ Leva-me até lá!

E foi assim que, numa noite, ambas se dirigiram para a casa de Lord Voldemort.

Hogwarts já tinha acabado, ambas já tinham terminado o curso. Sim, porque depois de terem falado com Lucius, ele achou melhor elas esperarem pelo final do curso.

‒ É aqui.

‒ Vais ver que não te vais arrepender, Narcissa.

‒ A Andromeda não nos apoia.

‒ Estou me nas tintas para ela! O resto da família apoia! ‒ e dito isto bateu com a varinha na porta.

Passados uns minutos apareceu um homem coberto com uma capa negra que lhes perguntou o que desejavam.

‒ Temos uma reunião com Lord Voldemort.

‒ Quem marcou?

‒ Lucius Malfoy.

‒ Quem faço anunciar?

‒ Somos filhas da família Black.

O homem fez um gesto com a varinha e elas perceberam que ele estava a ver se mentiam. Passado um pouco mandou-as entrar.

Ao entrarem, as suas capas abriram-se e os seus capuzes caíram. Entreolharam-se. O homem fez um gesto e elas foram atrás dele. Deixou-as em frente a uma porta e foi-se embora. A porta abriu-se e elas entraram.

‒ Então são vocês que disseram ao Malfoy para eu me dignar a recebê-las. Digam-me então, que querem de mim?

A rapariga de cabelo negro aproximou-se dele e, nos seus olhos, brilhou uma esmeralda:

‒ Queremos ser Devoradoras da Morte.

‒ És tu então, Bellatrix Black.

‒ Sim, sou eu.

‒ Dá-me o teu braço, sinto em ti uma força especial.

E assim começou a história entre Bellatrix e Voldemort. Mal sabia ele que era capaz de amar.


	2. A primeira vez

Depois de se ter transformado numa Devoradora da Morte, Bellatrix passou a viver grande da parte da sua existência em casa de Voldemort. Ele era bom para ela e ela satisfazia todas as suas ordens, desde comprar coisas a extorquir informações; torturar pessoas ficaria para quando fosse mais velha.

Mas esses dotes de Bellatrix logo vieram ao de cima e Voldemort apreciou-os. Deu-lhe missões de completas torturas a feiticeiros, principalmente recorrendo a maldição Cruciatus. E ela desempenhava-as todas, correctamente, de forma eficaz.

Um dia, estava Bellatrix a ler um livro no seu quarto, quando lhe passou pela mente a imagem de Voldemort a tocar na sua mão e a beijá-la devagar…

Ela atirou o livro contra a parede, vestiu a capa e puxou o capuz para a frente dos olhos; segurou na sua máscara e com a varinha tornou-a invisível. Assim abandonou o quarto.

‒ Onde vais, Bellatrix? ‒ soou a voz de Andromeda.

‒ Não tens nada a ver com isso!

‒ Vais ter com ele, não é? Sua ordinária! Andas com um assassino! Ordinária!!

‒ Desaparece, estúpida, frustrada, és uma vergonha!

‒ Sou digna, tu não.

Bellatrix correu para a porta e saiu, com estrondo. Desapareceu e momentos mais tarde encontrou-se nos montes perto da casa dele. Desatou a correr. Tropeçou, o cabelo despenteou-se, caiu, levantou-se, rasgou a capa, o vestido, mas só parou à porta do seu destino. Bateu e entrou.

‒ Preciso de ver o Voldemort.

‒ Ele está no seu quarto.

Ela correu para lá e bateu à porta. Estava entreaberta. Ela espreitou e depois, olhando para o chão, entrou.

‒ Voldemort?

‒ Bellatrix?

Ela correu para ele.

‒ Tinha de o ver!

‒ Senta-te e fala, rapariga.

‒ Não consigo dizer o que vim dizer sentada.

‒ Então fala daí.

Ela estendeu a mão, como que para tocar em algo.

‒ Daqui também não consigo

‒ Tu não és assim.

‒ Eu sei, eu sei… ‒ e dito isto aproximou-se deveras dele e, olhando-o nos olhos e na boca, beijou-o intensamente, um beijo forte, arrebatador, coberto de lágrimas. Bellatrix chorou, talvez pela primeira vez; a vez em que tinha acabado de nascer já tinha sido há tanto tempo…

E Voldemort agarrou-lhe as mãos, apertando-as.

‒ Bellatrix? ‒ sussurrou ele.

‒ Eu, eu…

‒ Não fales, não te desculpes.

‒ Eu não me ia desculpar pelo que acabei de fazer.

‒ Vem comigo.

Voldemort mostrou-lhe o caminho da sua cama, larga, com lençóis verdes e pretos. Ele era mais velho que ela, já um homem feito, de olhos esguios e de cor incerta, muito pálido, de cabelo negro; ela era uma rapariga nova, com 20 anos, já conhecida como uma das mais temíveis Devoradoras da Morte.

E ela sentou-se. Ele aproximou-se e, lentamente, desapertou-lhe o corpete. Depois despiu-lhe o vestido verde-escuro de cetim. Ela soltou o cabelo.

‒ Estás nua para mim.

‒ Eu amo-o…

‒ Trata-me por tu.

‒ Não devo.

‒ Só em particular, Bellatrix… só em particular… ‒ e assim, deixou escorregar o seu robe negro e deitou-se sobre ela.

Ela deixou a sua mão desliza pelo corpo frio dele; ele apertou-lhe os seios; e ela beijou-o bruscamente e ele a ela e os corpos fundiram-se num só e amaram-se.


	3. Traidora?

Era noite escura quando ouviu o chamamento na sua Marca Negra. Já estava em trajes de noite, numa camisa de cetim preto, quase translúcido. Vestiu-se à pressa e Desapareceu para o seu destino.

Chegou à casa dele e foi logo recebida.

‒ Bellatrix, chamei-te aqui para desempenhares uma tarefa digna de ti.

‒ Diz.

Ele tocou-lhe no queixo e suspirou-lhe ao ouvido:

‒ Vais torturar os Longbottom até eles te dizerem onde estão os Potter. A tua recompensa será… gentil.

‒ Sabes qual é a melhor recompensa que me podes dar…

Ele tocou-lhe na face e puxou-a para a dele.

‒ Digamos que te dou um adiantamento… ‒ e beijou-a.

Ela agarrou-lhe a cara e apertou-a; depois fez deslizar as suas mãos pelo tronco dele. Ele abraçou-a e ela suspirou.

‒ Já sabes qual é a recompensa, agora vai.

‒ Sim. ‒ e Desapareceu.

Apareceu junto à casa dos Longbottom e com a varinha:

‒ Alohamora!!

Entrou.

Estava tudo silencioso, nenhum ruído se ouvia. Agarrou num jarro de loiça, roxo e atirou-o ao chão. Começou a sorrir maliciosamente. Aproximou-se de um espelho e mirou-se.

‒ És bela, Bellatrix. AHAHAHAAHHHH!!

As suas gargalhadas eram estrondosas e depressa acordaram os moradores da casa. Acenderam-se luzes no andar de cima, ouviu sons, passos…

‒ Quem está aí? ‒ gritou um homem.

Ela voltou a rir.

Duas pessoas chegaram ao patamar das escadas que davam acesso aos quartos, um homem e uma mulher, de mãos dadas. A mulher era um pouco mais nova que o homem, mas ambos eram mais velhos que Bellatrix.

‒ Que queres de nós? ‒ perguntou o homem.

‒ Onde é que estão os Potter?

‒ Não sabemos! ‒ exclamou a mulher.

‒ MENTIROSOS! ‒ levantou a varinha e apontou-a para a mulher ‒ CRUCIO!

‒ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ‒ gemeu a mulher.

‒ Vais ver o que te vai acontecer, sua cabra medonha! ‒ gritou o homem.

E desceu as escadas, de varinha em punho.

‒ Eu não tenho medo de ti, rapariga!

‒ Só quero saber dos Potter!

‒ Nós não sabemos! ‒ gritou a mulher, do alto das escadas.

E ela apontou a varinha ao homem e bradou a maldição. Mas eles não lhe deram a informação que ela precisava e ela torturou-os até eles já não se mexerem.

‒ Gente mesquinha, são fiéis até ao fim. ‒ e dito isto Desapareceu dali, deixando atrás de si um cenário de horror, um cenário de loucura. Eles não morreram, mas nunca mais saíram de São Mungos.

Bellatrix Apareceu num descampado coberto de erva e flores azuis. Levou as mãos à cabeça e deixou-se cair na erva.

‒ Não consegui o que ele me pediu! Falhei na missão que ele me deu! E agora? Faltei à minha palavra! Eu disse que ia ser capaz!! Ele, ele confiou em mim e eu traí a sua confiança! Falhei a missão que ele me deu… tanta tortura para nada. Assassina… assassina… ASSASSINA!! ‒ e desatou a chorar.

Depois de se ter deitado na erva e de ter olhado para a Lua, Desapareceu.

A fachada da casa estava muda. A noite estava no seu auge. Murmurou umas palavras e a porta abriu-se. Entrou e fechou a porta. Os seus passos soaram frios e distantes no chão do corredor. Chegou até ao quarto dele e bateu à porta.

‒ Então?

Ela olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

‒ Eles não me disseram.

‒ O QUÊ?

‒ Eu torturei-os até praticamente à morte, mas eles não disseram nada.

‒ Não fizeste mais nada?

‒ Eles são fiéis aos Potter.

‒ E tu? Tu és o quê? Mandei-te porque confiei em ti! E é NADA o que me trazes? "Eles não me disseram", é isso? Tu não és uma qualquer, pensava eu, eu considerei-te a melhor para esta missão! Era uma missão importantíssima! E tu falhas-te.

‒ Peço desculpa…

‒ Sai do meu quarto e não voltes mais!

‒ O quê?

‒ Desaparece daqui! ‒ e ele notou um brilhante húmido escorregar pela face pálida dela.

Ela Desapareceu.

Bellatrix voltou para a sua casa. Durante vários dias só pensou nele. Até que, certo dia, estava ela a treinar uns feitiços, quando sentiu algo muito intenso na Marca Negra.

‒ Bella! Bella! O Voldemort descobriu onde vivem os Potter e foi lá! ‒ exclamou Narcissa ‒ Foi um Peter que deu a informação ao Voldemort!

‒ Narcissa, senti uma coisa na Marca…

‒ Sim… que terá sido?

‒ Vou até à casa dele! Fica aqui! ‒ e Desapareceu.

Apareceu nuns montes que ficavam perto da casa dele.

‒ Voldemort! Voldemort! ‒ e murmurava feitiços para saber do seu paradeiro. Mas não conseguia saber de nada…

Começou a chover a cântaros.

‒ ONDE ESTÁS??

Os seus pés deslizaram por entre a erva e as flores, agora molhadas. Era noite, chovia e estava sozinha. Ouviu uivos e piares e o silvo do vento nas folhas das arvores sombrias.

‒ Estou sozinha agora… ele foi-se…

E desatou a correr em direcção à casa.


End file.
